


SO BRAVE

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-05
Updated: 2002-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
       Personally I can't believe I wrote this. 
    </blockquote>





	SO BRAVE

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I can't believe I wrote this. 

## SO BRAVE

by J.D.

[]()

* * *

Title: So Brave  
Author: J.D. [StarRose01@hotmail.com]  
Disclaimer: Smallville belongs to the WB and not to me. Warning: PWP. Plot? I don't need no stinking plot! Fandom: Smallville  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Clark/male  
Archive: Anywhere. _digs toe into soil shyly_ That is if you really want it.  
Summary: Sorry can't tell you. Guess.  
Author's If you need me I'll be over in the corner in hiding from my muse. _mutters_ Bad muse, no nookie. Also thank you LJC for the kind beta job.  
Feedback: Any will be adored, printed out and drooled over. Flames will be used to fan the fires of my imagination to write more fics. What?! I believe in using a person's weapon against them. _eg_

* * *

I reach out and trace that gorgeous cheekbone. 

"Wha-what are you doing?" Clark stammers. He looks so uneasy. 

"Something I've wanted to do since you pulled me from my car, Clark." The urge to grab him and pull him against my body is intense. 

"You saved my life, Clark." I would be dead now if it wasn't for him. How can he be so surprised that I want to thank him? That I want him? 

Clark gulps. "You would have done the same." 

But I doubt it. My courage doesn't extend to risking it for others unselfishly. But he. He, he is extraordinary. A much better man than I am. Even now he is so brave. If our positions were reversed I would have decked him and been away from him as fast as I could. Yet he is still here. 

I step closer to him, making him back up and hit the wall. "Clark, you're beautiful you know that?" 

Again that look of wide-eyed disbelief. 

I can't help but laugh, the rising hunger sharpening at the thought of devouring him--a glorious feast of touches, tastes, sounds and scents. How can the town not see what a fine treasure you are? Your strong and slender body, made to fuck and be fucked. And his lips. 

Augh. I can't control myself anymore. I reach out and pull his head towards mine and kiss those lips with all the desire I've kept inside. 

He moans against my mouth and he has tensed with surprise. Hasn't anyone ever kissed you Clark? Really kissed you? Like they want to open you up and crawl inside? 

I've had so many kissed, and you've gotten none. How unfair. 

I devour his mouth, muffling the little whimpers that escape. I grab him around the waist with one arm and pull him closer to my body. 

God, I'm so hard. I've never felt so hard for any girl. I want to have him now! 

I pull back for air. His big blue eyes look so dazed. I have to strike now before he can recover. I reach down and unbutton his jeans before he can so more than gasp. His cock is so hot, and soft. Wet velvet. Yet it is hardening under my fingers and I squeeze. Gently, remember, gently. 

Clark's head falls back and he braces himself against the wall. His hair, God his hair, it's so soft. I can help but run my fingers through it. I need a third hand, damnit! How can I hold him to keep him from escaping and pet him if I only have two hands? 

Oh. 

He's beginning to moan. I've been moving my fingers over his cock as I now I like and now I know he likes it too. I didn't think it was possible, but those sounds. Those deep, moaning, so fucking sensual sounds have made me harder. 

I bite his neck lightly, and suck in him in. Clark's mine. I'm the one that gets to fuck this beautiful, so-wonderful-hecan' t-be-human-body first. 

I rub my erection against his hips, and for a moment I can't control my hips and the buck against his hard body. 

Stop! Stop. Control. I'll scare him and he can still get away. 

That thought alone makes my hand convulse on his cock. 

"Oh, please." That breathy plea make my stomach tighten. 

"Please what, Clark?" Give in to me. Let me have you. 

"Please finish it." His voice is so desperate. 

I smile, still hidden in his sweet smelling neck. 

"And if I don't?" I make a slight movement to retract my fingers from his ardent and moist erection. 

"I'll do whatever you want. Please." He bucks in my grip trying to get me to finish him off. And I have him. 

He looks perfect. So wanton and needy, his hair is in a rumpled disarray, eyes wide and pleading and his lips, parted and wet. 

I kiss him again. Those lips taste minty, like toothpaste. I let my tongue explore the hard pallet, slick white teeth and soft tongue that so tentatively explores back. 

Like I said, so brave. 

I reluctantly untangle my fingers from his hair, and from his cock making him groan in denial and attempts to clutch me back with his hands. 

I avoid them by dropping onto my knees before his ruddy erection that was weeping precum and glistening so temptingly. I lick him. He gasps again. So I kiss the tip and open my mouth to take him in me. 

He tastes so good. Bitter, and salty like butter with a copper tang like blood. I swallow him slowly. 

Watch the teeth. I always hate it when girls' teeth touch my cock and I don't want him to hate it. 

The thick crown hits the back of my throat and it hits me. I'm on my knees, sucking Clark Kent's cock and I wouldn't stop know even if the whole town happened upon us. 

Clark is so sexy and hot. His moans have become louder and my pants are most definitely too small at the moment. 

I feel Clark's hand on my head and for a second I feel the strength of his hardworking hands before he snatches it back to cram into that mouth to muffle those lovely moans. 

I reluctantly let his cock escape my mouth, and reach to kiss Clark again. I don't want him coming yet. I want to be inside him when he does come. 

"Turn around," I whisper into his mouth. 

"Wh-why?" 

I hug him close. Can you really be so innocent? I didn't think it possible for any high school boy. 

I stare into his eyes again and tell him, "I want to fuck you." 

He trembles in my arms. I think it could be fear. It's not exactly normal in any mid-western country town for two guys to fuck but then neither is it for them to kiss and he liked that. And hell, this could be my only and last chance. 

"I won't hurt you." I gently turn with my arms. He is being so docile. My hunger for his body worsens at the sight of that tempting ass being offered. I pull down his pants and boxers and ask him to step out of them. Now comes the hard choice. 

Keep shirt on? Or keep shirt off? On or off? 

Grrrr. On. Off would take too much time. 

I caress his back and then those curved muscles hiding my goal. He is still trembling, ever so slightly. 

"Relax Clark. Just relax and enjoy the ride." 

He tenses at my words before relaxing under my fingers. These muscles are well defined. Farm work has most definitely made a marvel out of him. 

I stick my fingers in my mouth, luckily I don't have to work up much saliva. Clark is enough to get all my juices flowing. 

I trail the wet fingers over the crack of his ass before slipping them in between. Clark clenches those fingers for a second before he relaxes again. Slowly, slowly, I chant to myself even though the rest of my body is screaming at me to just push into him. 

I rub at the at the entrance of his little hole, making him jump and shout, "Jesus!" 

I grin and push the tip of my index finger into him. He is so tight and still too tense. 

"Relax, just relax Clark." 

I withdraw my hand to gather more of the saliva falling from my mouth. I spread it into him with a finger. He has relaxed enough that I can add another finger. 

Now I'm the one trembling. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back, and his making those noises again. 
    
    
            Finally, I can add another finger and Clark pushes 
    against me. He's fucking himself on my fingers......I whimper.
    
            I pull my fingers out of his hot moist body before
    

managing to unbutton my pants to free my own erection. I slip the pants off for mobility's sake and pull out a lubricated condom I've been saving ever since Clark save my life. 

I open it and manage to get it on me. I press forward onto Clark's back and let my cock touch his entrance. I desperately need to be inside him, but I also want him to love this and enjoy the wonderful power of two guys fucking. 

I manage to pant out if he was ready. He nods and I push slowly forward. 

Oh. Fuck. 

Hot. So hot. Wonderful. Wet, and tight. Jesus! So hot! 

I'm all the way in. It's incredible. He feels like the hottest, tightest, wet thing to ever grip my cock. 

I start pulling out and Clark's long drawn out groan of pleasure just pushes me to slam back into him. 

He's amazing. Fuck, I'm not going to last long. I increase the speed of my thrusts and he's pushing back. I feel the build of pleasure in my spine crawl up to my stomach and plunge straight for my cock. 

Throbbing pleasure. Hot white metal, singeing nerves. Skin exposed to skin. 

"Cla-" 

* * *

"-ark!" 

Whitney Fordman's muffled yell woke him from his dreams. 

He is confused and disoriented. He'd just come in his shorts and he couldn't remember why. 

"Gross," he mumbled sleepily as he reached out to clean himself off. 

Touching his cock flooded his mind with the dream. 

"Shit!" Whitney froze as the images replayed themselves in a glorious rush. "No way." 

Whitney paled as he remembered his consuming hunger for Clark's body. 

"No! I'm not gay! I don't want Clark Kent." 

Whitney shuddered in terror and self-revulsion. 

"I'm not gay," he whispered in despair. "I'm not." 

The End 

More Author's I have no idea where this story came from but it wouldn't leave me alone. _death glares at fic-bunny_ But at least I got to torture Whitney in the end. _smiles_ And yes the title is ironic, it wasn't intentional. I actually came up with the tittle before half the fic was written. Also I know no one will believe me but I actually had written the part of Clark's mouth being minty before Hug aired. ....what? I'm a veeeerrrrryyyy slow writer. 


End file.
